Royal blood
by save a whale ride a hale
Summary: A war is coming and the only person who holds the outcome of the war is a sixteen year old girl, Makita. Will Jasper be able to protect her from harm?Will the wolves fight? But most importantly, where will Makita's loyaltly ly? The Cullens or the Volturi?
1. the letter

Royal blood 

Chapter 1: The letter

**Jasper**

I held the letter firmly in my hands – but not firmly enough for it to rip. If I had been able to cry I would have been swimming in my tears. Alice was gone. She was never coming back. She was dead. She had been ripped apart and burnt. The only things I had left that belonged to her were the letter and her belongings in our – now my room.

I read the letter one more time to make sure I wasn't dreaming it all – an absurd concept seeing as I can't sleep.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I love you. This is the reason why I'm doing this. By the time you read this I'm be long gone, so don't try to stop me. I've had a vision. There's something going on with the Volturi and I've gone to stop them. If I don't we'll all be in trouble. _

_There's a human amongst the Volturi. She's like a prisoner. They're keeping her with them until she turns nineteen. That's when they'll turn her. She's powerful and she controls wether there'll be a war or not._

_My plan is to go to the Volturi, kidnap her and bring her to Forks. There are two outcomes that may happen. The first one is I'll get her out and we'll BOTH make it to Forks alive. The second and the one that seems more and more likely the closer I get to the Volturi is the one you'll hate. She'll make it but I won't. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make._

_If the second one happens, you'll have to look after her. You need to do this for me. She'll need as much help as she can get and so will you. You won't need to hide the secret from her because she was raised by vampires. She knows what they can do, but she may get confused by our diet. Explain everything to her, and I mean EVERYTHING. If you do this she'll open up to you and she'll tell you what's going on with the Volturi. I can't tell you. It's not my story to tell._

_I'm sorry I didn't have time to explain this all to you. I had to go. She's in danger. She could be the Volturi's white flag or their weapon of mass destruction. It's all up to you._

_Love Alice,_

_P.S. Please look after her, please._

All I wanted to do was rip the letter up and run to Italy and kill every member of the Volturi. The only thing that stopped me from doing that was the mission Alice had left me. The girl would be arriving soon and I had to look after her.

There was a soft knock at the door and Edward's voice filled the room.

"You ok Jazz?" he asked from the doorway.

"_Does it look like I'm ok?"_ I thought.

"No it doesn't." He walked over to where I sat, hunched over on the bed and put an arm supportively on my shoulder. "She wouldn't want you to act like this, she'd want you to live your life and help this girl, not mop around." Every member of the family had read the letter, even Jacob who was a frequent visitor thanks to Nessie.

"I know." I said after a while. "I'll be fine, I just need to hunt."

"Go." Edward said encouragingly. "Bella and I'll pick her up when her plane lands."

I got up and walked down the stairs as slowly as I could allow myself. When I entered the main room, all eyes were on me. Bella continued braiding Nessie's hair as I walked past. Jacob, who had been napping lightly at Nessie's knee, opened his eyes, looked me dead in the eyes and closed them again.

They started to whisper as I walked out the front door and headed towards the forest to hunt. My pace quickened as I head the unmistakeable sound of hooves against grass and the loud _'thud'_ of a heart pumping blood around a body. Venom filled my mouth as the earthy scent of the deer washed over me.

By now the deer was only a few hundred meters away. By the time it heard my approach it was too late for it to get away. I pounced on top of it like a cat before it had made it a few meters and snapped its neck as easily as if it was a twig.

My fangs sunk deep into its neck and I drained it of blood in only a few short minutes. I cast the bloodless carcass aside like a child would with an old toy and started heading back towards the house. I hadn't gone hunting because I was hungry, on the contrary, I was full, I had done it to get out of the house so I could think straight. So many emotions ran through the minds me my family. Love, grief, anger, betrayal, eagerness. I couldn't deal with it. I had to have a clear mind when I met the girl I was meant to protect and this was the only way I could have one.

By the time I re-entered the house, Bella and Edward had left to pick up the girl – I still didn't know her name – and I took their spot on the lounge and waited with the others. She would be here soon.


	2. The Volturi's prisoner

Chapter 2: The Volturi's prisoner

**Makita**

As I walked down the narrow hallway towards the arrival lounge I wiped away the tears that had leaked out during the long flight from Italy. The Alice girl – or vampire – had died and it was all my fault. We were nearly at the airport when they caught us. I remembered Alice's frantic command.

"_Go to the airport! My family will be waiting for you!"_

"_But-" _

"_GO!" she screamed._

I pulled myself out of the horrid memory as I walked into the arrival lounge. I looked around trying to find someone who looked like Alice. My thoughts were uncomforting and made me worry that I wouldn't find them. Before I could think of a way to scavenging some money from some charitable tourist a handsome couple approached me.

The man led the way holding the women by the hand. The man was tall and had ivory coloured skin. His hair, messy and untidy, but not in an unpleasant way, was a strange shade of bronze. The woman was around my height with long, brown hair. her skin the same coour as his and her eyes – like his – were a golden honey colour. They were both perfect and made my dark, black hair; hazel eyes and bronze tan skin look out of place. They were vampires, so they were naturally perfect but that didn't help my self-confidence – or lack of.

The man held out his hand and I shook it politely. The coldness of his hand didn't affect me. I was so used to the feel of vampire's cold skin that anything warmer felt weird and out of place.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said in his clear angelic voice. "and this is my wife Bella." She shook my hand more gingerly as if she was afraid she might break me.

"I'm Makita Cammenette." I replied.

"My sister was extremely determined to make sure you got here safely."

"I almost didn't. Before we got to the airport, they attacked. Alice told me to board the plane without her. When I got there I waited for almost an hour for Alice to return. She didn't and I was getting worried that I might get caught so I bored the plane alone. The Volturi must have thought I would come straight home because they didn't come after me." A few tears rolled down my cheek but Bella wiped them away before they fell to the ground. I smiled weakly.

"We should head off now, love. The others will be eager to meet our new guest." He smiled at his wife and she returned it.

I hugged my small bag of belongs to my chest tightly as we made our way towards their car, a silver Volvo that looked only a few years old. As I slid into the back seat I felt more comfortable in the car with two vampires. I had always felt like uncomfortable when I was around humans. I didn' understand why.

Edward sped down the highway, ignoring the speed limit. I fiddled with the pendant that hung from my neck. The Volturi crest sparkled in the little light that penetrated through the heavily tinted windows, making it look like vampire's skin when they were in the sunshine. Maybe this was how Edward and Bella found me so easily amongst the crowd.

"It helped." He said over the roar of the engine.

"How-" I started to ask, before I remembered Aro's words.

"_How can Jane make people fall over all the time?" _I asked when I was younger.

"_Some vampires, like Jane, have gifts. They can do extraordinary things. Jane can hurt people with her mind; I can read people's thoughts when I touch them."_

"_Do I have powers?"_

"_Not yet little one. Maybe when you're older."_

"You're a mind reader."

"Aro's told you about me hasn't he?"

"Not you exactly."

He chuckled. "I'm surprised. He's wanted Bella, Nessie, Alice and I to join the Volturi for a while."

Silence fell in the car, the only sounds you could hear were our breathing, the sound of tyres driving over gravel and my nervous heartbeat. I looked forwards and saw a large three story house in front of us. It was spectacular.

Bella leaned over the chair and looked at me, a sweet smile creeping across her perfect rose red lips. "We're here."


	3. New arrival

Chapter 3: New arrival

**Jasper**

I heard three car doors open and then slam shut. The sound of feet treading on gravel followed soon after. I was tensed up, eager to see the girl I would soon have to watch every hour of the day like my life depended on it – which it did.

Jacob was too busy eating to notice the change in the air as Edward and Bella walked into the room with our new arrival not far behind them. Her long, black hair hid half of her face and eyes glistened with excitement. Only a small amount of fear was hidden in them. Her skin was lighter than Jacobs but still tan enough to make the rest of us look paler than usual. The Volturi's crest hung off her delicate neck.

"I'm Makita." She said through a sweet Italian accent. She spoke excellent English.

"I'm Esme." She through her arms around Makita gently. "I'm so glad you're finally here. You've already met some of my adopted," she put the 'emphasis' on adopted. "children. This is Rosalie and Emmett, my granddaughter Renesmee, my husband Carlisle and our friend from the wolf pack, Jacob." She introduced each one, purposely ignoring me.

"I'm Jasper, by the way." I held my hand out and she took it. A large smile appeared on her lips at my touch. I felt a smile creep across my lips before I could stop it. The first time I'd smiled since Alice had left.

"Nice to meet you."

Makita yawned once and Esme was already all over her. "You must be tired. I'll get one of the rooms done up for you."

"She can sleep in mine." I told Esme. I din't need it and it would make it easier for me to watch her.

She hurried off towards my room and returned later, a pair of pyjamas in her arms. Makita took them gratefully and started walking towards the stairs before realising that she didn't know what room was mine.

"I'll show you." I said as I took the lead. As we entered my room, Makita walked straight into the ensuite to get dressed.

"Thank you jasper." She said through the door. Now that we were alone, I could smell her scent better. She smelled of roses and lilies but underneath her human scent, was the scent of vampires. I took one last sniff before returning downstairs.

"No problem." I replied.


	4. When the wolves descend

Chapter 4: when the wolves descend.

**Seth**

"So, tell me again what this Makita girl looks like." I asked as we walked through the forest towards the Cullen's home.

"The same height as Bella, long black hair, hazel eyes, bronze skin, light Italian accent."

"How old is she?"

"Around your age, maybe a few months younger."

"Finally. Someone younger than me."

Jacob laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing." He said trough a fit of laughter.

"Just shut up so we can get to the Cullen's place before I knock your lights out." I threatened.

"Ohhh. Scary Seth." I glared at him. "Shutting up."

We kept walking towards the house and when we walked through the threshold I was bombarded with a new scent. The sweet scent of roses and lilies circled around the room along with the undeniable smell of vampires.

"Jakey!" Nessie yelled as she jumped from Edward's side at the piano and crash tackled Jacob.

"Hey short stuff. Practising piano again?"

"Yep. Daddy says I'm getting good. Hi Seth." She said giving me a big hug.

"You're getting taller every day." I replied.

She smiled brightly before dragging Jacob over to the piano to watch her play. Bella absent-mindedly was tapping her foot to the beat of the piano.

"What you doing Bella?"

"Waiting for Makita to get out of the shower so we can go shopping."

"I thought you hated shopping?"

"I shop when I need to and between you and me, Makita is desperate."

"Nothing stays secret when people can read your thoughts and emotions." I looked towards Edward and Jasper. They both cracked a smile.

"Esme, do you know where the shampoo is?" A girl asked as she ran down the stairs with nothing more than a towel wrapped around her body. This was obviously Makita. "Chi é lui?" she asked in Italian.

Esme replied in fluent Italian. They only words I understood were my name.

Her black hair was damp and stuck to her face and shoulders. A few drops of water clung to her skin. I felt a sort of strong pull towards her and an urge to kiss her. I fought the urge back, but that didn't stop the thoughts that filled my head.

_Her bare bronze body, the sound of my name on her lips as I made love to her, her stomach, round with my child._

She turned around and returned to the bathroom. Even after she had left, she was all I could think about.

"Could you please stop thinking about such things?" Edward asked. "I've seen all I want to see thank you, I don't need you giving me visuals."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I...sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed at myself. I concentrated hard on getting the thoughts out of my head. The only thing that did the job was a very disturbing thought of Jacob in a bikini.

"Never think that again." Edward said through a fit of laughter.

"It worked didn't it." I reminded him.

"You're right." Bella gave him an inquisitive look. "I'll tell you later love."

I couldn't deal with being so close to her yet not being able to be with her. She probably didn't know I was werewolf, let alone I had imprinted on her. Well at least I thought I had imprinted on her. The others had said they had felt like this when they had imprinted, but I still wasn't sure.

"I'm gonna go." I told everyone.

"Already? You just got here. Esme's cooking up a storm." Emmett asked.

Jasper must have sensed how I was feeling as he looked up from where he was sitting at the foot of the stairs and said, "Leave him Em. If he wants to go, let him."

I smiled quickly, before walking out of the house. I stripped down once I was past the tree-line and tied my pants around my leg before phasing. I ran through the forest, determined to get to La Push before.....

"_Seth's got a girlfriend! Seth's got a girlfriend!" Leah yelled._

Too late.

"_Shut it Leah." I snapped._

"_So who was it? Was it that vampire slut?"_

"_SHE IS NOT A SLUT!!" I yelled._

"_Ha, I knew it. You're in love with the vampire-to-be. Seth's got a girlfriend!"_

"_Seth's got a girlfriend? Since when?" Embry asked, frustrated that he wasn't told sooner._

"_Seth just imprinted." Leah's laughter filled my head._

"_Who is she? If 'she' is a she."_

"_Of course she is a she, and she is Makita."_

"_That girl staying with the Cullens?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What is it with you and Jacob? Always imprinting on girls somehow connected to vampires."_

"_You can't choose who you imprint on."_

"_Don't I know it." Leah retorted._

"_By the way Seth, Sam told me to tell you that it's your turn to patrol the Cullen's tonight."_

"_Great." I moaned_

"_I thought you liked this girl?"_

"_I do, but.....It's complicated."_

I phased before either Embry or Leah could say another word. I stepped through the front door of my house and was greeted with the smell of caramel tarts cooking. Once this had been the sweetest smell I had smelled but now, compared with Makita's scent, it wasn't as sweet as it had once been. If I hadn't imprinted, then I didn't what was wrong with me. I hadn't felt this way before. Not ever.

I walked past the overflowing plates of food and went straight to my room. I might as well catch a few Z's before heading back to the Cullen's to patrol. I was going to need it.


	5. Imprinting

Chapter 5: Imprinting

**Makita**

Seth Clearwater. Definition of tall, dark and handsome. If you looked up tall, dark and handsome in the dictionary you would find a picture of him. He is gorgeous with a capital G. You would never find a guy like Seth back home. Pale, cold skinned, red eyed, vampire. He was the complete opposite. Dark, warm skinned, brown eyed, werewolf. The Volturi wouldn't like this.

And to make things worse, the first time I met him I was only wearing a towel. Could it get any worse? If it did I was too busy trying to hyperventilate to even notice.

"You ok Makita?" Bella asked as we drove home from our shopping trip. Jasper sat in the back, starring out the window. The boot was packed with bags. Would I need this much?

"I'm fine." I lied. I thought for a minute. Maybe I could get some information out of Bella about Seth. "Bella?"

"Mm."

"Is Seth like Jacob, you know, a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Has he found someone, like Jacob?"

"No." She turned towards me, a suspicious look on her face. "Why a sudden interest in Seth?"

"No reason." I tried to hide the smile that crept on my lips, but Bella noticed.

"HE IMPRINTED ON YOU, DIDN"T HE?!" She yelled.

Jasper laughed and I shot him a death stare.

"Maybe. I don't even know what imprinting is."

"Werewolves"

"Like Seth?" I asked.

"Yes like Seth, imprint. Imprinting is when the wolf, in this case Seth, finds their mate, that's you. The funny thing about imprinting is that you never know who you will imprint on until you have. Now that Seth has imprinted on you he won't want anyone else. It's just whether or not you like him back the same way." She looked at me dead in the eyes. "Do you?"

"Yes." I admitted. My cheeks stung as I blushed.

Bella smiled. "I'm so glad Seth has finally imprinted. He's such a sweet guy. He really deserves it and I'm really glad it's you. You already know all about vampires and werewolves. It would have been a real nightmare telling a new girl all about this stuff. "

Bella parked the car outside of the Cullen's home and grabbed all the bags before walking inside. Emmett and Carlisle were wrestling playfully in the middle of the room and the others watched on with smiles on their faces.

Bella ran the bags upstairs and returned before I could say hello to anyone. The second she returned she hugged Edward around the waist and kissed Renesmee on the cheek.

Everyone seemed so comfortable together, that I felt out of place. Then I got an idea. I found the silver phone that I had been given in my jeans pocket. I scrolled through the names until I found Jacob's name. I took a few deep breaths before pressing the call button. It had only run twice before I heard Jacob's husky voice.

"_Hello?"_

"_Jacob?"_

"_Yeah. Who's this?"_

"_It's Makita. Is Seth there?"_

"_Yeah, do you want me to get him?"_

"_No, no. I just want you to ask him for his number."_

"_Why don't I just give the ph-"_

"_NO!!" _I yelled into the receiver. A few of the Cullens gave me a strange look. _"I don't want him to know I'm calling."_

"_Fine. I don't u_nderstand why but ok."

I could hear Jacob talking to Seth. A minute or two passed before Jacob returned to the phone.

"_I got his number. You got a pen?"_

"_Yeah, hang on."_ I grabbed a pen and paper from one of the draws and Scribbled down Seth's name and then his number in my curvy writing.

"_Thanks Jacob."_

"_No prob Makita. Tell Nessie I'll be there soon. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and walked over to Nessie. "Jacob says he'll be here soon." I told her.

She smiled up at me. "YAY!!" she squealed as she through her arms around me. She had never hugged me before so it was a shock. I stumbled backwards but caught my footing. The others laughed.

While everyone continued mucking around, I took the piece of paper and the phone and walked out. I typed in the number and waited for Seth to answer. Each time the phone rang the faster my heart beat.

"_Hello?"_ He said after the eighth ring.

"_Hi Seth, its Makita."_

"_Oh. Hi Makita. How are you?"_

"_Good. Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogooutwithmetonight?" _I asked

"_Slow down Makita."_

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "_Sorry. I was just wondering if you'd maybe, want to go out with me tonight."_

"_Yeah, I'd love to. What time?"_

"_Seven?" _

"_Great. I'll pick you up then. See ya Kit."_

"_Bye."_

We both hung up at the same time. I smiled to myself. I was in love with the worst guy possible, but I didn't care. I loved Seth and I didn't care what anyone else said because he loved me too.


	6. The princess of the Volturi

Chapter 6: The princess of the Volturi

**Bella**

I was so happy for Seth and Kit – Seth's nick name for Makita was really cute and it seemed to fit -, I was so happy it seemed to affect Jasper. Between me and Kit, Jasper was either doing back flips or snuggling up to everyone. It was very amusing. He was worst after Kit's first date with Seth. He was so in love that he gave Seth a kiss on the cheek and yelled out, "I LOVE YOU SETH!"

Seth and kit were inseparable. She was either at Seth's or he was here. It was like me and Edward. We could only be away from each other for a small amount of time an even then we still missed each other.

Seth would do anything for Kit, and he did. And with Kit's 17th just around the corner, everyone was excited – especially Jasper. Esme and I were planning Kit's birthday and what we had in mind was going to be amazing.

**Jasper**

I had been hyped up all week, but now I was upset. Someone in the house was upset and I had a pretty good idea who it was.

As I made my way towards my old room I was attacked by a wave of unhappiness. The door was ajar, so I slowly pushed it open, revealing a crying Kit. I couldn't understand why she was crying. She had gone on her first date with Seth, and from what I heard, they had their first kiss.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I knew the answer would be no, but I asked anyway.

"N-no." She sobbed. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her face was lined with tear-tracks.

I sat down on the bed next to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I've b-been ly-lying to everyo-one."

"About what?"

"Ev-verything."

"Tell me." I whipped away the tears that had escaped.

She shook her head. "Is S-Seth here?"

"Yeah. He just got here. Why?"

"I need t-to tell everyone t-the truth."

"I'll make sure everyone is downstairs." I told her as I made my way to the door.

"Thank you." She said feebly.

"It's ok."

When I got downstairs I cleared my throat before talking. "Kit has something she needs to tell everyone. You should all take a seat."

They all took a seat either on the floor or on the lounge. We waited until Kit made her way downstairs to say a word. Seth was the most worried of them all and went straight to Kit's side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Instead of saying anything, she stroked his cheek lightly and sat on the edge of the arm rest. A few seconds pasted before she said anything.

"As you know, my whole life I lived with the Volturi, but what you don't know is that I wasn't their prisoner, well not technically, but in a sense I was. You see I was born in the Volturi castle. My mother had become pregnant by a member of the Volturi, but she came to the castle, desperate for their help. Aro said she was weak and didn't deserve to become one of them. After she gave birth, they killed her, brutally I might add. She never got to see me once. I was taken away from her the moment I was born. They kept me for one reason, I had royal blood.

I had been raised to treat humans like inferiors, though I didn't know why. I was taught about what I would become when I was older and what that in titled. I wasn't scared. To me this felt normal, but something inside, told me this wasn't how I should live.

I was given everything I ever wanted, except for the freedom to walk the streets alone during the day. I was their princess, their weapon, and I had to be kept safe at all cost. Aro loved me more than the others. He actually loved me, the others; well the others saw only the weapon. Aro loved me because we're family. I'm his granddaughter."

Silence filled the room. Everyone was in disbelief.

"How? You're so...so human." Seth asked.

"Aro, before he found Sulpicia, he fell in love with a human girl named Loretta. She was beautiful, charming and stole Aro's heart easily. He loved her with all his heart and so did she. One night though, they slept together and within a week she became pregnant.

Aro was confused but happy, that was until, out of nowhere, Loretta feel to the floor crying out in pain, but before he could do anything, Loretta was dead and the child bit its way through her.

Aro was left with a choice; kill his only child and have his murder on his hands, or raise his son, in honour of his lost love, Loretta. He chose to keep him and named him Adalgiso. Adalgiso was one of the first half vampires."

"I don't ever remember there being an Adalgiso." Carlisle said.

"Even though Adalgiso was his son, he was ashamed of him. He didn't want anyone outside the Volturi to know about him. But like Aro, a human woman stole his heart and they had a son. Aro was more caring to him then he had been to his father. He became the first Volturi prince.

And every Volturi prince since has fallen in love with a human and had a son. Once their mate died they killed themselves and were erased from everything except for the minds of the Volturi, for their safety. Every time a new child was born, the vampire blood became weaker, making it possible for them to live amongst humans without worry.

My father was the last Volturi prince, my mother, a fisherman's daughter. When I was born, the whole coven was shocked by the news. There had never been a Volturi princess. Before my father killed himself he named me Makita and gave me this."

She showed everyone her pendant of the Volturi crest.

"It's been passed down from father to son and then finally to me."

She looked towards Seth, an almost apologetic look in her eye, as if what she would say next would break his heart. "But there was another reason why Aro wanted to keep me safe. I was their greatest weapon. Aro found out about my gift a few years after I was born. Jane was torturing someone and something came over me. I felt this current running through me and Jane stopped torturing them. She fell to the floor gasping for breath, clutching her heart. No one knew who had done it I did, no one except for Aro. I didn't know how I did it. Aro told me I had a gift to stop everyone else's gifts. I could make them harmless, weak and Aro was going to use that to his advantage. He was going to use me to fight you guys and then he was going to find a mate for me so I could have children, hoping they would be more powerful than me. After that he would turn me and I would continue my role as the princess of the Volturi alongside my chosen mate and watching over my many children.

Alice saw Aro's decision and my hesitation and came to save me. For that I'm forever grateful to her, but I still feel that it's my fault."

"It's not." I told her. "She knew the risk involved and decided that you were more important. There's a war coming and you're our only hope, Princess."

She nodded once. The Volturi were preparing for a fight and so would we.


	7. Happy 17th

Chapter 7: Happy 17th

**Seth**

Two parties. The most I ever got was a cake and a couple presents. I didn't mind though. It was all for Kit. The first was the Cullen's party – only Jacob and I would be attending that one – and then there was the Quileute's party, - It wouldn't be as grand as the Cullen's but I knew Kit would like it. She could finally meet the rest of my 'extended family' – as I liked to call it.

I was going to give her my gift at the Cullen's party. I had spent the last week and a half making her present. I had taken Jacob's idea and tweaked it a little. I had made her a necklace. It was made of a long strip of black, leather with a large wolf made of driftwood tied to it. I was hoping she'd like it.

By the time I got there Esme had brought out a mammoth sized cake and Kit, my beautiful Kit, was walking down the staircase, just like the time I had first met her – but this time she was dressed in more than a towel. She wore a long black dress with stiletto heels. Her hair was let loose and hanging from her delicate neck was the Volturi's crest. Now that I knew the truth about it, I couldn't look at it because it caused both Kit and I pain. As long as she was still part of the Volturi, we couldn't be together. I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on how beautiful Kit was. The moment she walked down the stairs, I hugged her tightly and kissed her so passionately that we had to be broke apart by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Save it for later, you two."

We walked hand in hand towards the others so Kit could open her presents. Edward, Bella and Renesmee had given her a book called 'How to teach an old dog new tricks'- it seemed most of the gifts had something to do with me - , Rosalie and Emmett, a very large stuffed wolf. "For you to cuddle up to when Seth's not here." They told her. Carlisle and Esme go her a silver charm bracelet that already had a few charms on it. A small silver tiara, a full moon and the Cullen's crest. It made my gift look like nothing and I was about to reconsider my gift when Edward whispered to me, "She'll love it." Jasper's gift was a one of his metal's he had won during the cival war. Kit loved that sort of stuff. After everyone had given their gifts she turned towards me, a smile on her lips. "And what did you get me?" she asked.

"Hang on it's here somewhere." I fished the necklace out of my pocket. I had wrapped it in one of my grandmother's silk handkerchiefs. "Here we are. Happy seventeenth." I handed it to her and she took it gingerly. She gasped at what was hidden beneath the silk tissue. "Oh Seth. It's beautiful." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

She unclasped the Volturi's crest from her neck and held it in her other hand. For a minute she just stared at them, almost weighing them up. Then she closed her hands around the necklaces so no one could see which was which and before I could even blink she chucked one of the necklaces on to the floor and stepped on it, twisting her heel until – which ever necklace it was – was broken.

She looked up at us and whispered, "I'm sorry." before lifting her foot revealing the broken necklace. It was just recognisable as the Volturi's crest. This had shocked everyone, especially me, because it meant she had chosen her path. She would fight for the Cullens and the Quileute's and help us defeat the Volturi, her own blood relatives.

With shaky hands she tied the necklace around her neck. Just like I had thought, it looked perfect on her. She turned towards me, a small smile on her lips. I held my arms open and she ran into them and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Who wants cake?" Esme asked, giving us a private moment.

*** * ***

I waited for Kit at the front door while she got changed into something a little less formal and a bit more durable. I had already taken off my clothes and stood in my boxers, ready to phase. Kit came out, dressed in a pair of jeans, converses, t-shirt and a vest, with a bag slung around her shoulder. The necklace I had given her hung from her neck.

"What's that for?" I asked, looking at the bag.

"To put your clothes in. You can't carry all this in your mouth." She said as she started packing my clothes into the bag. She chucked the bag at my feet and turned around, her eyes focused on the house. "Hurry up and phase, ok?"

"What, don't you want to see me naked?" I said playfully.

"No, not yet at least." She giggled.

I quickly got undressed and put my boxers in the bag before phasing. When Kit turned around she had an excited glint in her eyes. She chucked the bag over her neck before jumping on my back. I could feel her knees behind my shoulder blades and her hands in my fur. She leaned down near my ear and whispered, "Ready when you are," and with that I took off towards La Push.

By the time we got there the sun was setting, giving my house a golden glow. Slowly Kit slid off my back and threw the bag at my feet, before, once again, turning her back towards me. I phased once more and got dressed before heading towards the house, a nervous Kit at my side.

When we walked through the door she was bombarded with hugs. "So, this is the imprintee. Welcome to the pack Kit, I'm Embry."

"My name's Quil."

They each took turns introducing themselves until it was Leah and mum's turn. I was getting nervous about Leah. She just stood there, watching Kit like a hawk, until, out of nowhere, she hugged Kit. "Welcome to the family Kit. Finally, another girl that's around my age. Do you know how horrible it is being stuck with all these smelly these boys?"

"I can guess." Kit replied looking towards me.

My mother stepped forward, her arms outstretched. Kit accepted her hug. "Looks like I got another daughter. It's so nice to meet you. You can call me Sue. It looks like my daughter Leah's already taken a shine to you." Leah beamed brightly. "YOU!" she yelled, turning on me "WHY DID I HAVE TO WAIT TILL NOW TO MEET HER?!"

"I don't know mum."

"It doesn't matter now, we've met each other now and I hope you'll think of here as a second home."

"How could I not. A loving mother, caring older sister, hilarious older brothers, and a house filled with food. If my mother was still alive, I bet she would have been exactly like you."

"Seth told me about your family. I'm very sorry."

"It's ok."

"Oh my, I almost forgot your gift." My mother said as she fetched a large book from the bench.

'You didn't have to give me anything." She said as mum gave her the book.

"Don't be silly. You're part of the family." Kit flicked through the book, a smile on her face. "I'd thought you'd like it. Believe me it was very useful when I have to feed this lot."

"Knowing what Seth's eat, this will be my lifesaver. Thank you."

The rest of the night was spent exchanging stories. Everyone was captivated with Kit's life story and Kit hung onto every word of the pack's tails – like me when I was a child and I was being told for the first time.

We ended up sleeping together in my bed – all we did was sleep, nothing else. No one minded though. I bet the boys were shocked all we had done was kiss. The only one of us who had imprinted who got any action was Sam. We were fine with it, but I think my mum was itching for some grandkids. I love her but sometimes, UGH!


	8. DOG PILE!

Chapter 8: "DOG PILE!!!"

**Makita**

I woke up in the morning, with Seth's arms wrapped around my body. I knew he was awake as his breath was warm against my neck. I hugged him closer to me, feeling his warm skin against mine. His lips brushed my cheek. I spun around and kissed him on the lips. His arms became a vice, holding me even tighter. His hands slid down my waist, his thumb resting in my jeans, trying to slide them down.

"We can't. Your family is right outside."

"Who cares." He said through a kiss.

"I do." I said jumping off the bed and leaning against the wall. Seth put his arms behind his head and stared at me, completely focused on me.

"You're really sexy when you're angry."

"Don't start that again." I warned.

"Start what? I'm just stating the truth.' He said laughing.

"You complimenting me so I won't be angry at you, it won't work this time." He just looked at me, the same smile that drove me crazy his lips. "I really hate you."

Before he could reply his bedroom door flew open and Embry, Quil, Jacob and Paul jumped on the bed, piling on top of Seth. "DOG PILE ON SETH!" They yelled. I jumped back as the bed gave a loud 'creak' and snapped. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!" Sue yelled from the kitchen. "You guys can explain this to her. I'm not getting in the middle of this." I told them.

"Nothing mum." Seth told her.

Leah strolled into the room, a cheeky smile across her lips. "You guys are in such big trouble. How many times does mum have to tell you not to dog pile on the furniture?"

"Guys." I said to Leah. "You can't live with them, you can't live without them."

"Don't I know it." she mumbled before leaving. Just after Leah left, Sue walked in, wearing an apron covered in flour. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

She sighed. "Just clean this up and come to breakfast." She said before leaving. "Werewolves." She whispered.

One by one by one they got up and started cleaning up before giving me a hug. "Morning Kit."

"Morning guys." Before I noticed Seth picked me up and carried me towards breakfast."Put me down you boff head!" I yelled while hitting him.

"Ow! Stop being such a non-conformist. I'm just trying to help you."

"Ohh, a big word. I'm amazed."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." He said sarcastically, whilst putting me down on the kitchen bench.

"You know you love me."

"Regrettably. Remember I had no choice in the matter."

"I had no other choice remember." I retorted, as I shoved a muffin in to his mouth.

Everyone started laughing. "If Seth hadn't imprinted on you..." Embry started.

Seth stared at him, anger building up inside of him. "It was a compliment I swear."

"Seth, swallow before you choke, and Embry, thanks for the compliment."

I ate a muffin or two before jumping off the bench. "So, what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise."

"Can't you tell me?" I tried hard to make my puppy dog eyes irresistible, but it didn't work.

"Nup. You'll find out when we get there."

I crossed my arms. "Have I ever mentioned I'm a princess and could easily order you to tell me?"

"Yes but something you forgot is that you're a princess amongst vampires not werewolves."

"So you're saying I'm not your princess and that you don't love me." I love messing with Seth.

"No, no. Of course I love you...I...I'm just-"

"GOT YA!" I said laughing.

"You extremely evil, but I love you." He said as he slipped a blindfold over my eyes. "Let's go."


	9. The Volturi's plan

Chapter 9: The Volturi's plan.

**Aro**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled. "WHERE IS MY GRANDDAUHGTER?! TELL ME!"

"Never." Alice spat.

I smashed her head against the stone floor. "TELL ME!"

"She'll never help you. I've seen it."

"SO HELP ME I'L-"

"Aro." Sulpicia interrupted.

"WHAT?!" I growled.

"Your anger has consumed you. You've been torturing her for the past six months. It won't work." She said calmly.

"WHAT WILL?"

"Let her go."

"NO! I WILL NOT LET HER GO! SHE STOLE MY GRANDCHILD, OUR PRINCESS. HOW AM I MEANT TO JUST LET HER GO?"

Sulpicia walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek, this made me cool down a little. "If you let her go, she'll go to them. Her mate watches Makita and so all we need is Dmitry to track her. Of course she'll tell them about all this," she gestured towards Alice's frail state, crumpled on the stone floor. "but we want her to. That way Makita will know her place and hopefully return."

"Hopefully?"

"She may have found a mate. She won't leave easily if that's the case."

"She couldn't have. It's only been six months."

"I was human once. Love is a tricky thing, but then again courting rituals have changed dramatically since I was alive. They go on 'dates' and 'hook-up'." She rolled the two words on her tongue like they belonged to a foreign language.

"You're right Sulpicia, we'll let her go. I just hope we find Makita before those wolves do. I'd hate to think about what they'd do to my precious Makita."

"Come, drink. Do not think about such things. There are some very plump tourists coming soon. I know they're your favourite." She said as she led me towards the double oak doors.

"You know me too well Sulpicia." I turned towards Felix. "Let her go. Make sure Demetri has her scent." He nodded once and started breaking the chains that Alice couldn't have broken in her weakened state. It was time for our plan to start. The Cullens would not know what hit them.


	10. SURPRISE!

Chapter 10: "SURPRISE!"

**Seth**

"Nearly there. Watch out for that log! Ok. Hold on one second." I untied the blindfold and it feel to the ground. "SURPRISE!"

I stood back so I could watch Kit's face. It was just how I imagined, priceless.

"Seth. How you do this? It's amazing."

My surprise for Kit had been a romantic getaway – it was only like ten kilometres away from my house, but still -, in the forest. There were heaps of one bedroom cottages scattered across La Push and Forks from when the first settlers were here, and I thought with a bit elbow grease they could be a really nice place to spend a night – or two depending on how the day went.

It had been decorated with roses and lilies – they always made me think of Kit – and had a large king size bed. There was a small bathroom connected to it and a large fireplace for when it got cold. I had hoped Kit would like it and what happened next could defiantly count as the seal of approval.

Kit crash tackled me on top of the bed and we made wild monkey love. JOKES! I sorta wish that had happened but no, what happened was better in a way. It was much calmer, but not at all less exhilarating. She paced the room carefully before sitting on the bed. She looked up at me, something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before but knew as lust, sparkled.

I leant over the bed and our lips met, warm and urgent. Her hands slid beneath my shirt feeling my muscles and with strength that no normal human girl could posses she ripped open my shirt. I didn't care about the shirt, I had ripped way more and in less, productive ways.

I could hear her heart betting so fast it was like a humming bird's wings, never faltering speed. Her hair fell over her shoulders like a sheet of black satin, soft to the touch. As she took off her shirt and jeans, nerves finally set in. I hadn't really been with anyone like Makita. Yeah there was that one girl from school, but that was nothing. She wasn't perfect like Makita and that meant I had to be.

My heart started to beat irregularly and Makita must have noticed because she placed my head on her heart and whispered, "Listen." And I did. Her heart beats had become irregular like mine. "I'm nervous too." We kissed and all our nervousness seemed to melt away.

*** *** *

When I woke up I was alone. Kit wasn't there. Panic overcame me until I saw her huddled around the fire, trying to get warm. She was so close to the fire her finger tips were almost touching the flames. I crawled out of bed and hugged her around the waist. "You're ice-cold."

"It's been snowing." She said blankly.

I hugged her tighter to me so I could keep her warm. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" She spun around so that I could see her face. "It was amazing. It's just, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"It'll be ok. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you."

She nestled into my shoulder. "I love you Seth. Nothing can change that."

I couldn't tell her how much I loved her, but I could show her. I lifted her in to the bed and tucked myself in next to her. Once again I wrapped my arms around her in a giant bear hug, keeping her safe and warm. Before long Kit fell asleep. I watched over her, making sure what troubled her stayed at bay.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door, startling me. I must have fallen asleep sometime during the night. As I got out of bed Kit stirred. "What's going on?" She asked as I put on a pair of pants.

"Someone's at the door."

Kit wrapped the blanket around her body as I opened the door. Edward strode into the room covered in snow with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?" Kit asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two. We have a problem."

"Are the Volturi coming?"

"They might as well be."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Alice is alive. She's back."


	11. author's note

**Author's note**

**What's happened so far:**

**Everyone thought Alice was dead (She wasn't she was just kidnapped "or vamp-napped" by the Volturi and tortured – sorry to all you Alice fans out there. I like her it's just I wanted to make it more dramatic. You believed me that Alice was dead......DIDN'T YA!!!???!!!)**

**Makita came into the picture. A Italian girl who has vampire and human blood in her veins and is Aro's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great (I don't know how many "greats" there are, my guesses, A LOT!!) granddaughter and the first princess of the Volturi.**

**Seth imprints on her. Seth needed an imprintee and Makita (or Kit as she is later called) was the perfect choice. Why?, do you ask? Because it will make more DRAMA!! (I love drama, my life is full of it, if you don't believe me read my songs which are under "the vampire's kiss")**

**Jasper watches Kit like a hawk when she's with the Cullens but is nowhere to be seen when she's with the wolves. Kit had said before that she only felt comfortable with vampires but why does she like the wolves (and vice versa) so much??? **

**Me: Hmmmm....... I must investigate this (takes out magnifying glass and looks around the cabin that was featured in chapter 10, with it) . AAAHHHHAAAA!!! (Speaks in strange high pitch detective voice) LOOK!! A CLUE!!!**

**Seth: What are you doing?**

**Me: I FOUND A CLUE!!! (Holds up clue)**

**Seth: Ahhhh, Nikki?**

**Me: (talks like the guy off Simpsons who always goes "Yes?") Yes?**

**Seth: That my boxers**

**Me: (drops boxers and runs around the cabin) AHHHHHH!!!! SEX GERMS!!!! WEREWOLF SEX GERMS!!!!! DISENFECT!!!!!! DISENFECT!!!!!!!**

**Kit: you wrote us to be together (crosses her arms)**

**Me: yes but I didn't want to get werewolf sex germs. (Looks at hands) GERMS!!!! SO MANY GERMS!!!! (runs under the bed)**

**Seth: I wouldn't go under there if I was you**

**Kit: three....two....one.....**

**Me: GERMS!!!!! DIENFECT!!! (runs out of cabin) NO MORE SEX SCENES FOR YOU AND KIT!!!!**

**Seth: NO!!!!! COME BACK!!!! **

**Kit: (shakes head) why couldn't I have a sane writer like Stephanie Meyer? Why did I get stuck with.....THAT!!! (looks out side to find Seth chasing after me)**

**Seth: I'LL BE GOOD, JUST DON'T TAKE MY SEX SCENES AWAY!!!**

**(Sorry got off track there. Is it just me or is Seth sounding more and more like Emmett??? Anyway, hope you enjoyed my skit. I'll get back to the summary now.....I lost my train of thought (waves fist at sky) STUPID SKIKT!!!**

**Kit turns 17 and she chooses which side she's on. Leah gives kit a hug.**

**Me: Leah?.....hugging someone? What has the world come to????!!!!**

**Leah: Oh shut it Nikki. You're just jealous Alice got Jasper and you didn't.**

**Me: (death stares) Grrrrrrr!!!! You watch yourself. I could easily kill you off. The readers are doing the poll as we speak about who should die, and you're on it. (Cackles evilly)**

**Leah: NO!!!!!!!! (runs away screaming) I'M NOT GONNA DIE!.......I'M NOT GONNA DIE!!!**

**(Got off track again, opps)**

**Alice is alive (YAY!!). Aro is torturing her (BOO!!). Alice is set free(YAY!!) Demitry will track her to get to Kit(BOO!!!)**

**Seth and Kit 'get physical'. **

**Seth: Score one for Seth!**

**Me: CAN IT PUP, I'M TALKING HERE!!**

**Seth: (Whimpers)**

**That's a brief (or very long thanks to Seth's constant interruptions) summary.**

**Seth: Leah did it to!**

**Me: GRRRR!!!!**

**Seth: (hides behind Kit)**

**Leah: Somebody's story whipped**

**Me: GRRRRRR!!!!**

**Leah: (hides behind Seth who is hiding behind kit who is muttering something in Italian).**

**(Seth and Leah are story whipped. They'll do anything to get what they want in my story) ROFLATW (Rolling On Floor Laughing At The Wolves)**

**:) hehehehehe**


End file.
